


In the End

by HideawayB3



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HideawayB3/pseuds/HideawayB3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawson to the end. Some hiccuperry in there but we'll get through it</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

 

 

_** 7 ½ months ** _

“HE’S CROWNING,”I hear the doctor shout at me. All I can see through my dazed vision are the nurses scrambling to ready everything else around me for his arrival and Doctor Nunez having a miniature fit of joy.  His arrival . I’m having a boy. I’m having a little baby boy.

“GET READY,” The doctor shouts out loud again. I’m still in my daze but it’s okay, next to me I hear the sounds we were taught for breathing during my lamas class and I begin to mimic them,

“He-he-he.  Hoo-hoo-hoo ,” I chanted over and over and over trying to both calm myself and keep from passing out at the absolute shit storm of pain this little human was putting me in. Honestly I expected to be screaming and yelling, but the hand I’ve been gripping for the past six hours of  labour  somehow managed to calm me very quickly. Then it happens, that searing pain as it feels as though he’s ripping my vagina to its core and I scream out so loud I nearly deafen the poor inhabitants in theatre. Everyone freezes as Doctor Nunez slowly plucks him from my womb and I’m partially screaming out my happiness that one he’s been freed from me and I from him and two My beautiful little baby boy has been born into the world, then as if on cue I pass out and I’m positive it wasn’t from epidural because I didn’t have any.

Three hours later In  labour  he’s born 5  lbs  8 ounces

“MMMMM,” I mumble loudly because I’m either in pain or I’m just really tired and I hear the soft cooing of a voice. “MMMM,” I mumble loudly again and this time I definitely can tell it’s all from pain as I’ve shifted far too quickly in my hospital bed to comprehend that I just gave birth mere minutes? hours? ago.

“Hey sweetie,” I hear that same voice say to me, it sounds feminine and it sounds like Shay.

“ Mmmm Sha -ay,” I groan out, unsure of the presence in the room.

“I’m here sweetie, right here,  Severide’s  out getting some coffee,” she tells me and I can barely pry my eyes open. She’s on the other side of the bed but I hear when she shifts to move to where all I need to do is get my eyes open enough to see her. I also hear the click of wheels rolling as well and I assume it’s the bed next to mine, but it isn’t.

“Gabe,” Shay whispers to the gurgling little ball of what I can only conclude is my son,

“Say Hi to momma buddy,” she continued in a hushed tone. I look up through bleary eyes and I smile.

“ Gabey ,” Shay sings to him, “Say hi to momma little baby boy,” she continues to sing before taking his miniature fist and waving it lightly in my direction. Though my head is pounding and I feel drowsy from the medication running from my IV Bag I see the look of sheer adoration on her face and I can’t bring myself to say anything that will add to it. Moments pass and slowly I think I am starting to wake up more, it’s either that or I’ve finally just gained control of my eyes.

“You had a baby boy Gabby, we had a little baby boy, he’s beautiful, just like you, just a little underweight but we can fix that now can’t we little man” I hear her say before leaning in and kissing my forehead. I shut my eyes slowly and can’t keep the smile from creeping across my face.

“Gabby,” she says softly after resting him back into his mobile hospital crib. I whimper because I wish to hold him but she gives me that knowing look that tells me I am still too weak to hold him even for a minute.

“Yeah,” I hoarsely reply,

“How are you feeling sweetie,” she questions before placing her slender fingers against my forehead to stroke away my flyaway hairs.

“Like he ripped my vagina open,” I laugh painfully and Shay winces in disgust but also amusement.

“Technically he did,” she chuckles at me before taking a seat next to my bed and scooting closer. She reaches for my needled hand and ghosts her thumb across that spot.

“How much does he weigh,” I ask drowsily

“Five pounds eight ounces, common with premature deliveries, We just need to keep him on breast milk for a few months and then if you want, switch to formula, but he's so strong already. He used his little fist to reach for me” she responds smiling at me knowing I needed the reassurance more than anything. I nod and only look around the room so much,

“Where’s  Severide ,” I question

“He should’ve been back by now, he said he was going for coffee,” and as if on cue  Severide  strolls in with a smile on his face and three large cups of coffee and a doughnut in his mouth, all labeled with our names considering he drinks his with three sugars and three creams, Shay with one sugar and one cream and I with two sugars and two creams. Odd I know 1,2 and 3. It’s no wonder we are friends I smirk to myself and Shay catches a glimpse of it before she asks

“Why are you smiling,”

“Nothing,” I say, because honestly everything in that moment is just as it should be, I’m happy, they’re happy and Gabriel is well, sleeping- So technically he is also happy.  Severide  takes a seat right next to Shay after he too leans in and kisses me on the forehead, but then he begins to pace and finally settles against the wall. Shay gives me a look but lets it be and  Severide  asks about what happened in theatre. After my gruesome story has been told he becomes squeamish

“That is not the miracle of birth I was hoping to hear,” he declares now scarred, he smacks his mouth and removes his doughnut he had been eating for a while, instantly tossing it into the trashcan.

“Well It  ain’t  rose petals and fairy dust,” Shay pipes up before leaning back and patting his shoulder. He mocks her cheeky grin with one of his own laced with a bit of anger, more so because I made him throw his doughnut away, nothing got in between that man and his food, well except my story, that’s an exception.

“Oh,” Shay says loudly, “The rest of the guys are coming over tomorrow to see you and little  Gabey ,” she ended before reaching over and stroking his little face; she sounded so childish, it was cute. 

“Jeez Shay, calm down you’re not even the dad and you’re already drooling over the kid,”  Severide  jokes before realizing he hit a nerve when she all but glares at him. My smile fades before I reach out and tighten my hold on her shirt sleeve. It’s out of  Sev’s  eyesight and she glances down at me before smiling small. He remains quiet before he remembers

“The Chief sent these for you as well,” he half shrugged. They were Daisies and Lilies. Mine and Shay’s  favourites , once again Odd I know, but I couldn’t resist them. There was a card hidden within them and before I could pluck it free from the flowers I hear the little gurgle of my baby boy next to me and I pull out my cutest puppy dog look and wait for Shay to crack at my cute. I’ve had years to perfect it where she broke in seconds rather than the minutes and hours before. I remember the first time I did it; she laughed at me and said I was being cute because I told her I refused to watch a rom-com or science fic with her unless she ordered my  favourite  Indian takeout. It took nearly an hour to convince her and luckily by then they were still open or I’d have pulled out the fake tears on her. The second time I did it, it was when she cancelled girls night in for some  rando  at the bar. That’s when I pulled out the fake tears and she showed up at my door not longer than half an hour later with a bottle of scotch in one hand a teddy in the other, a toothpick hanging from her mouth and a scowl on her face. I however couldn’t hide my evil little grin and pulled her in. That night we got pissed and I felt so much more at ease with her there. Nothing and no one else mattered, it didn’t count as girls’ night without Shay, my life and its weekends were never complete without Shay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thanks Shay,” I had whispered to her when we were so closely cuddled together air couldn’t get past us. Her arms were tightly wrapped around me and my legs were draped over hers, My iron is always low and Shay is better than any blanket in my opinion, besides she always smells good and not like my dribble soaked blanket when I’m really tired, so tired I can’t even control my own salivary glands. She just responded by kissing me on my forehead and munching on popcorn I’d been feeding her with my free hand as we watched Rizzoli and Isles and old reruns of Grey’s. I remember when she made a joke that we were the modern Christina and Meredith but had the relationship of Arizona ad Callie,

“We don’t fuck like Rabbits Shay, that’s incorrect parallelism,” I joked and she removes her arms from around me before shoving me playfully.

“Why is it always sex in these shows, everyone fucks and someone gets pregnant, someone nearly dies, the lesbians always die, it’s like we know it’s  gonna  happen but we keep watching it anyway and get pissed even though we knew it was coming. It’s basically turned down soap operas, more action less dramatic music and shocked faces with everyone coming back from the dead and seeking revenge.” I sit there with my mouth agape before I double over in laughter,

“Wow Shay I didn’t… I didn’t know you were so-so  hahaha  so passionate about these things,” I manage to get out between laughs. She glares at me playfully and leans into me. She wraps her arms around me once more as we spent the rest of the night in my sofa yelling at the screen and swearing at our  favourite  cheating characters. We both basically lost it when Callie flew through the windshield of the car and I screamed,

“ Shonda  You BITCH!” Shay had to calm me because I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Soon after Shay decided I needed something less heart tugging and something more brain cell frying. So she had switched it to Tom and Jerry and felt that might do the trick. Though I was barely allowed to watch such mindless violence when I was younger I felt myself becoming torn between both Tom and Jerry. In some episodes I felt badly for Tom and in others I felt badly for Jerry, Shay just laughed at me, Typical  Shay!She  called me the Technical  Tv  viewer. I ended up drifting off soon after and only remembered when she said,

“Hey baby, come on let’s get you into some  pjs  and in bed.” I tried getting up before I stumbled and fell back so Shay just lifted me up the flight of stairs. It was a good idea considering I had been wearing jean shorts and a tank top, so without fuss I let her help me change. I couldn’t let her sleep on my couch, she was my guest and my best friend I had blindly reached out for her and she got the hint. She climbed into bed with me and honestly, In all honesty, it was the first time I ever slept so peacefully in my own bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey,” she says so softly it’s almost an airy whisper,

 “You sleepy,” she asks cupping my face. She has been giving Gabe and I equal attention and I couldn’t be happier about it.

I mumble out “a little,” lowly and she smiles at me. I think now is a good time to show her my pout once again so  I do and she’s sold, her eyes soften and she internally agrees to let me hold him just by reaching for him and placing him into the space on the bed. I see Shay look at Gabe the way I’ve only ever seen her look at another baby, and that baby is gone. She took that child and she left. I scoff at the thought and continue with what is in front of me that is Shay and Gabriel and  Sev . When he is in my arms, he yawns helplessly and he opens his little eyes and for a brief moment I saw a flash of Shay in him. I could see Shay’s features… in Gabe. His little fist rises in the air before resting limply on my face and all I can do is giggle at my beautiful little baby boy.

“Hey Gabs I’d love to stay but I got a date later tonight and I  wanna  look less like a man whore and more like-,”

“A man whore,” Shay joked sarcastically causing him to lunge forward and wrap his arms around her right before giving her his version of a brotherly hug, which Shay conceded to.

“Way to fight back Shay,” he mocked

“Hey I’m trying to set a good example for little  Gabey  here, now Gabe don’t grow up and become a slut like uncle Kelly okay, mommy wouldn’t like that,” she said with a grin before looking at me.

“You two are like an old married couple,” I say hoarsely and they both look at each other before looking at me and saying,

“ Ew ,” as if it meant to never lump them in the same category.  Kelly lets go of Shay and stands up before making his way over to me and kissing my forehead,

“Be good,” he whispers

“I can barely move,” I respond for which he chuckles

“Right, well I’m out, adios Gabe, be good for your “moms” ” he teased one last time before kissing Shay’s forehead and turning to head to the door.

“Wear your White button down, shows purity,” Shay meanly joked. He flipped her off and she muttered

“Rude,” before laughing.

“Aren’t you going,” I ask her confused,

“No why would I leave, I’ve got free time and Shift doesn’t start for another few days after Holiday,  Mouch , Hermann and Otis are on Rotation  Cruz is out for the holidays and they filled our spots with… Rafferty and what’s her face,” she rolled her eyes.

“Lea,” I interjected,

“Yeah, her, anyway, Since I’ve got all this free time and everything else I asked if I could take my leave for a bit to help you and Gabe get settled,”

“And how did that go,” I asked as I tried to sit up when the pain shot through me and it was clear across my face. She quickly plucks Gabe from me and places him back into the white sheets of his mobile crib. She then comes back and helps me sit up moving the switch to turn on the hydraulics of my bed; then she fixes another pillow behind me and smiles,

“Not so well,”-

“Chief didn’t like the idea huh,”  I painfully  ask with a wince apparent on my face.

“Nope,” she snorts loudly before explaining, “he doesn’t like our replacements even if it is just until after holidays and your maternity leave.” I raise my eyebrows at her before I smirk,

“What can I say, we grew on him,”

“Yeah like a fungus.” I retort before we’ve both lost it giggling. I hadn’t had the chance to look around before but I now notice that I’m in this room by myself, excluding Shay and Gabe of course. I mean, I’m in the room on the west wing by myself though there’s another bed that I’m sure is supposed to be there. Shay sees the look on my face and instantly answers my inverted barreling questions,

“I booked you this room all for yourself, and for Gabe,” she said before leaning in once again to caress his little face.

“How’d you-,”

“Bribed the nurse,” she wiggled her eyebrows

“How old,”

“ Pffft ,….. sixty,” she made a face and we both shudder.

“She said because of the size, Gabe would be able to stay in here with you and I could always just make up a bed on the floor or push two chairs together for the next few days,” she gave me that lopsided grin,

“No we’re calling in for a bed so you can rest,”

“BUT WHYYYYY, then Gabe won’t get to stay in the room with us If I’m here with a bed,” she protested and I couldn’t decide against it. Somehow Shay had managed to get me to fold up in seconds when it came to her every whimper and “tantrums” I so cleverly named the Shay shivers. She was near pouting until she heard my words, “Okay but you’ll sleep in my bed,” and that just turned into her little shit eating grin.

“YESSSSS,” she hissed out her approval and then said, “I’m  gonna  order dinner, doc said you can’t have takeout for the next two or three days but I got you this,” she knelt down and pulled a giant cup from our carry cooler. When she turned it around to face me I knew what she’d gotten me,

“NO!” I gaped

“Yes,” she smiled and nodded

“Shay you’re the best,” I squeal and she hands it over. I drink in my appreciation until I hear myself moan from pleasure,

“I’ve wanted another one of these so long, Shay you’re the best,” I squeal again

“I try,” she laughs nervously and I can see it,

“How do you know me so well,” I question before placing the drink on the nearby table,

“I just remembered the last time you drank acai and blueberries you were stressed and it helped calm you down so I figured with the pain Gabe caused nearly shredding your  vijay  to its core you could use something sweet, light and as I’ve heard from the doctor is perfectly fine to feed you. I got them to add extra flax seeds and oatmeal for you too, it’s  gonna  help you get your energy back so you’re not in here long,” she smiled.

“You’re the best,”

“Gabs it’s okay, you deserve it, drink up,” she said to me, making a motion with her chin. I do as I’m told and I can’t keep from smiling as I’m sipping on my smoothie. I hear a phone ring and It’s Shay’s. She excuses herself and I watch as she seems to be arguing or reasoning with someone on the other end. She nods before looking at me and smiling a bit sadly. I smile back and run my fingers through the strands of hair that are on my face. I tuck them behind my ears and turn my attention back to Gabe. I begin absently moving his crib closer, though it’s already as close as the bed rail and that damn plastic container they called a crib allowed. I’m smiling at him, but in the corner of my eye I see Shay with a bit of a worried look on her face before she looks up at me and then seats herself.

“Everything okay,” I ask, for which she answers sarcastically,

“Just peachy,”

“Shay,” I say in a warning tone,

“Gabby, it’s nothing, don’t worry about it,” she says back at me and I can hear the slight bite in her tone. I huff and her eyes soften,

“Sorry,” she whispers to me before giving me a sad smirk.

“ S’okay , so what are you ordering for Dinner,” I ask and her eyes brighten,

“Your  favourite ,”

“Lo  mein ,” I whine, and she nods. I huff again, this time playfully and she whispers

“Sweet and Sour chicken is going to be ordered for the lovely lady in WT-17,” I smile and Shay winks before placing the orders. When the food arrives Shay warns me to eat little bites at a time and to eat slowly, I was near shoving it all into my system but she warned me again, reminding me I just gave birth and I shouldn’t push it. I nod and mince on the chicken and she rewards me with a small bowlful of lo  mein  to munch on. Grateful at the way she has spoiled me thus far she continues to when I see her with the remote watching the news and all I do is smile a little and she hands it over. I pat the empty spot next to me in the bed that I managed to make and she takes the hint. She climbs in and we flick through the channels until it lands on Law and Order.

“God  Mariska Hargitay  is fucking gorgeous,” she blurts out and I can’t help but giggle. She realizes what she’s said and blushes before she hides her face in the crook of my neck.

“Don’t tell anyone,” she giggles and yells though she’s muffled her words.

“I won’t I won’t, but She is,” I agree, “I’d date her,”

“ Ohhhh  so that’s your type,” Shay teases as she slowly raises her head from my shoulder. She wiggles her eyebrows at me and I glare at her before rolling my eyes and laughing.

“Don’t even,” I command her, but she’s still pushing the limit, she’s laughing at me,

“So you like brunettes with full lips and this bad ass butch style that you can’t really pick up,” she snorts, “don’t tell me you think Angie Harmon is hot too because that would be the death of me my dear Gabby,”

“She is,” I say meekly. I admitted to it and now she’s doubled over laughing at me,

“So are you,” I whisper and she catches it. She practically falls off the bed at my admission

“Oh please,” she responds sounding so unconvincing at the rate of which denial can travel

“Shay I’ve told you before you’re hot,” I tilt my head in her direction, giving her that look

“Yeah, drunk,” she snorts

“I’m sober now aren’t I,” I protest.

“Yeah, Yeah. Okay so what about me is  sooooo  hot,” she questions me and I immediately waste no time riddling off everything.

“You are determined, educated, funny, smart, beautiful, crazy cool, down to earth, you give into my every whim,” I begin to sing before I fling my arms out wildly and she laughs, “you stick to and stick through, you love me and you love Gabe, you are the best friend anyone would be lucky enough to have even on a shit day.  Your eyes are so clear and so positive and warm and welcoming, your personality is infectious, your laugh is insane, your smile is radiant, Shay you are perfect and ANY and I mean any girl is lucky enough to have you. Clarice was stupid, she still is stupid for what she did and I’d be more than happy to have you sign Gabriel’s birth certificate because you stuck with me and you’re still with me and Gabe is going to love you just as much as I do, I love you Shay, I mean it. I’ll always love you.” With that I’m breathing a little heavy and smiling at her. I smirk at the way she’s held on to my hand, It’s so peaceful with Shay, she always makes things peaceful.

“Gabby,” she whispers with tears soaked into her face I hadn’t noticed until now. They’re trailing and she refuses to wipe them away, so I use my thumb and I clear what I can before I lift her chin so that her eyes meet mine.

“You are beautiful Leslie Elizabeth Shay, you are truly heaven sent,” she scoffs out a laugh,

“I don’t know if God will approve of my lifestyle or the choices I’ve made.” I shrug,

“Well I’ll be your advocate,” I smile at her and she rolls her eyes at me.

“So,” she begins as she sniffles back the remaining tears, “What’s his middle name,” I quirk a brow before realizing who she’s referring to,

“Oh,” I respond sheepishly, “Elias.” Shay’s eyes whirl before they bulge,

“So many vowels,” She half whispers quickly and bluntly before giggling.

“I named him after you idiot,” I joke and she smiles,

“Why didn’t you just go with Eli then,”

“Eli is short for Elias Shay,” I retort before sticking my tongue out at her. She bobbles her head and contemplates and weighs the two names.

“Fair enough,” she breathes out,

“Gabriel Elias- Eli Dawson,” she repeats

“Something from both of us,” I say,

“Yeah well you did let me pick his first name. Let’s just hope when I say  Gabey  you don’t think I’m saying Gabby or the other way around,”

“You know he’s  gonna  hate that name by the time he’s ten right,”

“OH-HO HO that’s why I’m going to keep saying it so he can yell that aunt Leslie is embarrassing him in public,”

“You are insufferable Leslie Elizabeth Shay,”

“Oh but you love me anyway,” She jokes before leaning in with that cheeky grin. I smirk before hitting her with the pillow,

“Sometimes I wish I didn’t,” I laugh

“Jeez where’d you find all that strength all of a sudden,” she pretends to rub at her head.

“I just gave birth Shay, I didn’t go in for heart transplant,”

“Yeah but still,” she continues, pretending as though it really did hurt,

“Oh come here you big baby,” I pull her in and rub at her nonexistent pain.

“Good,”

“Insufferable,” I whisper with an eye roll.

“I know,” she wiggles in my arms.

We fall asleep watching the show, but honestly the show was watching us because we barely paid attention so we had no clue what name the episode had or the motives behind what crimes occurred. I hear Shay’s light snoring as the night falls and silence fills the room. The rushing cars and sirens are no more once night falls; it’s just us and this big quiet room. I don’t know if it was because of my pregnancy but I could feel myself just not drift into that deep sleep like I normally did, Shay was there but it’s as if your mind and body instantly reboot and set your sleep pattern to light instead of dead to the world. I open my eyes just enough and glance over at Gabe who still seems to be asleep but in mere seconds he begins to wail and I try to move without waking Shay but she’s got her arms wrapped around me tight,

“ S’okay , I’ll get him you rest,” She says though her eyes are still shut,

“Shay,” I begin to protest but she lazily raises one finger to tell me to  shh . I huff but concede and she blindly gets up, stretches and makes her way to Gabe. She waltzed around the room with him and sang softly,

“Little  Gabey  don’t be so sad, little  Gabey  don’t get so mad, little  Gabey  mommy loves you, and aunty Leslie loves you too,” I’m too smitten by their relationship to say anything and watch as Shay makes her way to the bathroom and turns the light switch up just enough that the light provides enough for the rest of the room. Shay then makes her way over to the miniature gas stove they left in the room and puts the kettle on to heat up some water. I watch her pull a tea bag out and her 1 sugar and 1 cream. She makes herself a cup and then makes me one because she was more than positive I was still awake. She dresses my teacup and brings mine over first before placing Gabe back into the crib and sitting to drink hers.

“Spoon,” she asks unsure of why I’m just staring at my tea,

“Um, no, no it’s okay don’t get up,”

“No it’s okay,”

“No Shay it’s fine, Just… thank you,” I smile and she smiles back,

“Drink up,” she makes a motion with her chin, “You need energy to breastfeed,” she smirks and my eyes go wide. She nods as if to say yes you are breastfeeding and no it isn’t up for discussion. I slump into a panicked state of What if he doesn’t latch on or prefers the bottle nipple… What if he bites me?  Ouch!

“You’ll do fine,” I faintly hear Shay say as I’m still too concerned about both my child’s happiness and the softened state of which my breast will become. They’re already huge as shit and I’d prefer not to lug around what I’m sure the guys will say are “Real milk jugs.” I finish my tea with disdain and Shay takes our cups over and rests them on the table, she comes back for Gabriel and places him in my arms, then she ensures I’m comfortable and waits for me to begin. I hesitated, no doubt, the nipple biting is more frightening than him not wanting to latch on. She coaxes my hand and he’s lifted to my exposed nipple before I stop and assume he can take it from there. Shay looks at me and hangs her head.

“Gabby,” she says before raising her hand, “you have to put it near his mouth so he latches on to it.” Shay does what I’m too chicken to do and gently coaxes Gabe toward it, surprisingly enough he latches on and feeds quietly. It only hurt when he first nibbled but after that he was fine, just sucking momma of all her nutrients huh Gabe! His little fist rises as if he wants to grab at something in the air, but it just rests on the mound that is my breast. I thought I’d have been conscious with Shay around watching me breastfeed him, but then I remembered she’s seen me … naked, like very naked. It was an accident but she already knows what I look like and I know what she looks like.  Firehouse showers cause too much tension . Why they have us showering with the guys is beyond me, thankfully the guys respect us enough to set times when they’ll shower and times we’ll shower.  Family .

“You’re doing great,” Shay says smiling. She’s remaining positive about it all and keeping me sane and I can’t be more appreciative of what she’s doing. After Gabe’s feeding Shay puts him back into the crib and climbs back into the bed with me. I offer up the extra fabric of the blanket and she accepts it. It only felt like we closed our eyes for two minutes when we heard Gabe crying lightly

“I got this,” Shay said before I could even protest, and she sings to him again,

“Feeding time,” she says softly to me and I repeat what had happened mere.. let’s just say minutes before. Again she climbs back into bed with me and that’s all the fuss Gabe gives us that night.

The next morning

I faintly hear mumbling and laughing before I pry my eyes open to a room full of flowers and Each of the guys holding a vase of more flowers.

“Good morning princess,” I hear Otis say before leaning in to kiss my cheek,

“Congratulations  mija ,” Cruz says before kissing my other cheek,

“Congrats Gabs,” Hermann says before going on his tip toes and smiling

“Congratulations kid,” I hear old  Mouch  the grouch say. He’s not really a grouch he’s just got that face

“Thanks guys,” I respond before attempting to sit up and smile,

“ Woah  Shay looks whipped,” I hear Otis say loudly and I look down to see her passed out on my lap.

“Yeah, she stayed up with me to handle this one,” I point to Gabe and quirk my lips attempting to make it as though he was indeed to blame for the previous night.

“Well he’s beautiful,” Hermann says before picking him up.  Mouch  slaps his shoulder

“OW,”

“You nut he’s a boy he’s not beautiful, he’s… handsome,”

“Really  Mouch ?” Hermann quirks his lips at the older man. “Handsome… the kid is adorable- Gabby he’s adorable, don’t listen to old sourpuss here,” He points his thumb at  Mouch  as he leans in to me. I nod and smile before I feel Shay stirring in my lap,

“Why is it so bright in here,” she squints

“ Shaaaayyy ,” Otis is the first to greet. Shay squints more and rubs at her face before blinking a few times and focusing her vision. She yawns and stretches,

“What’s with all the flowers,” she points limply in their direction,

“The guys brought them over,” I respond. She nods and smacks her mouth

“Good, yeah… sleep, good,” she drowsily says before drifting back off into my lap. The guys all look around at each other before  Mouch  concludes,

“We better let them rest, he’s  gonna  be a handful in a few days,”

“More like a few minutes,” Cruz corrected, and he was right, Gabe began to whimper and cry softly and Hermann handed him over.

“Call us if you need anything Gabby, we’ll be right here for you,”

“Thanks guys,” I respond with a smile and they head out. Shay is so tired and she’s done so much already, I’m not going to wake her I decide within myself. She wouldn’t be able to wake up to Gabe’s crying if she doesn’t get some form of sleep. She looks so peaceful. I begin breastfeeding Gabe and soon after his meal he drifts, instead of trying to put him in the crib I lay him on my chest and use the controls to bring the bed up some more so it’s almost at a right angled position, besides my back hurts and I’ve no clue why. Shay wakes nearly hours later, but she’s missed Doctor Nunez on his rounds.

“Hey sleepyhead how are you feeling,” I ask as I move her  flyaways .

“So out of it,” she groans, “Doc been in yet,”

“Yeah you just missed him a while ago,” I smile and make a motion with my chin.

“What did he say,”

“Well besides me being able to go home tomorrow, He can tell I ate food I wasn’t supposed to which why my lower back and waist are hurting.”

“So close,” she squints before she stretches, “Okay, are you hungry,”

“ Mmm  Just a little, you,”

“Not really, I’ll just get us some snacks then, and I’ll take,” she began before plucking Gabe from me, ”this one with me. Don’t worry I’ll wrap him up and everything.”

“What if he gets hungry on your miniature stroll for  snackage ,” I ask before batting my lashes,

“Well then I’ll bring him back, we’ll do feeding time, but he goes back out with me,” I roll my eyes at her before I shake my head and smirk,

“Fine, but be careful,”

“I will. Come on Gabe, let’s scope out some pretty ladies, show momma how cute you are,”

“Hey Shay do not exploit my child to get numbers or I’ll kick your ass.” Shay gasps loudly,

“Gabby, I’d never,” she begins but drops her octave very low so I can’t hear, “use Gabe when you’re around,”

“What was that,”

 

 

“HUH, NOTHING,” she shouts before flashing a fake smile to hide  er  evil smirk at me.

“If you weren’t holding him I’d have hit you with this just now.” She takes the opportunity to shake her butt at me and stick out her tongue,

“Gabe, you are never leaving my side,” she said as she left the room with him. I take the time to read all the cards on the table

  * Congratulations on the new baby sis, I’ll swing by after you’re out of the hospital, The kids are excited to meet their cousin, let’s hope they don’t try to parent him. Eva sends her love- Antonio

  * Since I have nothing better to do I could always play babysitter, for a small fee of course, jk, Congratulations Gabby girl, Gabe is going to be so strong like you, which is more than I can say for his father- Love O

  * I am not good at notes and you know this :P, congrats mija\- Cruz x..alsoMouch said to add him in here somewhere because he really sucks at writing letters ,but he wants you to know that you made him proud that you didn’t just ball up and quit, you stuck through it

  * I call dibs on playdates with the girls, that is all, Love you Gabs- Hermann




 

 

Gabby laughed at each individual note taking in their lack of girly finesse. Then again she didn’t care, the guys proved in more than one way that they loved her and they were all more like big brothers than anything else. When she reached the last two she remembered one of them came from Chief Boden. She pulled the card from the vase and opened the little envelope

“As godfather to this gift of Life, here’s a few hundred to get you started. Congratulations on your delivery Gabriela, I expect to see my godson at the firehouse everyday” she read out loud before she practically passed out.

“That.. that.. That’s three zeros and.. it’s.. five thousand,” her eyes widened. Gabby’s hands began to shake the moment Shay was walking back into the room with Gabe. Shay panicked and hurried over trying to put Gabe in the crib, she went back to Gabby and took her hands,

“Sweetie, hey -hey sweetie are you okay,”

“Um.. umm,” Gabby choked,

“Hey- Gabby, come on, talk to me.” Gabby shook her head violently and swallowed thickly,

“This,” is all she could manage as her vision remained frozen and her body shook a little.

“WOW,” Shay said after she had read the note and looked at the  cheque .

“Wow,” she said again less loudly.

“I know,” Gabby whispered,

“Wow,” Shay muttered once again, lost for words. Gabby gulped

“Gabe, your godfather just sent five thousand dollars for you, Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God, Shay-Oh My GOD,” Gabby kept saying over and over before the tears started to well up in her eyes.

“He.. Shay he..,”

“I know Sweetie I know. Now you can give him a comfortable life and this gives you a head start to save for whatever else he’s going to need, and I’ll help, but for right now we can be grateful Chief loves his godson this much to basically send enough to take care of him for two years.”

“Shay,” Gabby wetly muttered, “He’s so.. sweet,”

“He is.. he is,” she agreed and she held her for a bit more before settling beside her,

“Hey. I got you something,”

“What,” Gabby asks as she dried her tears

“Blueberry yogurt and granola, and a banana with some toast, no butter, just like you like,” Shay smiles at her knowing Gabby wouldn’t have any objections. Gabby leans in and kisses Shay’s cheek causing them both to blush.

“Hey, so did you read the letters from the guys,”

“Yeah all except one,” Gabby answers as she’s already taken the protective seal off and gotten a spoonful of yogurt and granola. Shay nods and runs her fingers over the cards, stopping at the last vase with the note. She points at the card and turns her view to Gabby,

“This one,” and Gabby nods. 

“Hmm,” Shay mumbles and lifts the card before taking her seat at Gabby’s side.

“Want me to read it,” and Gabby nods again, still with a mouthful of yogurt and granola.

“Okay,” Shay responds before gently peeling it open. Gabby watches her as she takes another spoonful and glimpses at Gabe for a quick second to make sure he’s okay. He’s practically passed out, so she turns her view back to Shay who has a quirked eyebrow and an annoyed look on her face,

“What’s it say,” Gabby asks after pulling the spoon from her mouth, her eyes are soft but interested and her face is near expressionless. She turns the spoon around and licks the backside of it before she hears Shay answer,

“I love you,”

“Huh,” Gabby asks with a confused look. She sticks the spoon back into the cup and rests it onto her lap. Shay fans the note a few times not bothering to look at Gabby

“.... I love you,” she answers before putting her hand down and leaning back into the chair. Gabby's eyebrows knit into a crease and her forehead slightly wrinkles.

“But it’s not from any of the guys and you and Kelly have been here already. Mills is gone, he’s been gone, The chief’s is right there so that only leaves…

“Casey,” Shay answers for her.

“Can I see that,” Gabby asks with slight concern more than worry in her voice. Shay hands it over, not moving her gaze from the wall. Gabby looks at the handwriting and looks at the flowers it came with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sunflowers?” she asks him trying not to seem annoyed

“Yeah, what you don’t like them,” he asks doing his signature I don’t understand face

“No.. actually I don’t I hate sunflowers. Daisies and Lilies are my  favourites , I told you that,” she responds flatly. She’s not being mean, just reminding him

“Oh well I just thought I’d get you these instead.. It’s  gonna  sound corny I know but, you are my sunshine and the only flower I think could represent that is a sunflower. You are bright and your personality is big and you’re just a happy soul,” he tries to explain but she’s not very moved, however she concedes and nod.

“Thank you for the effort,”

“Don’t thank me.. Sunshine,” he smiles and she gives a small smile back.

Seriously I tell him I don't like sunflowers and he still tries to make me like these. Is he even listening to me?!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He sent those,” Gabby confirmed looking over at the flowers.

“How.. do you know,” Shay asks snapping from her gaze, her eyes settling on Gabby's fidgeting hands.

“He called me.. his sunshine,” Gabby gulped, “he bought those same flowers that night, that night I found out,” the tears were streaming- they were pooling. She was turning red and her veins were bulging. Without letting the next flow of anything register in her mind, Gabby reached over and violently threw the vase that held the sunflowers in it clear across the room. It made it near the doorway before descending and shattering. The loud smash echoed down the hall and worried the nurse on duty. She rose from her seat and rushed in the direction of the noise, she checked each room on the west wing. Gabby couldn’t control it, she ripped the IV from her arm and pushed the stand the bag had been sitting on, over; she picked up the other one when Shay lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her. She shook and wormed her way around, trying to pry herself from Shay’s grip, but Shay held on tighter to her. With each attempt Shay gripped tighter, not caring how much pain Gabby would be in after, point was she needed to be out of this kind of pain, Now.

“LET GO SHAY,” Gabby shouted through her tears, still worming around. Gabe had started to wake up and whimper lightly.

“I’m not letting you go,” Shay half whispered as she shut her eyes and squeezed the brunette tighter.

“Shay Just LET GO,”

“NO,” Shay shouted back before she felt Gabby slowly cease her fit of rage. Gabby shook and cried in her arms. She held on to Shay’s left arm tightly. Shay stood there and cooed her, stroking her hairs from her face and hushing her. “I’m never letting go Gabby, never. I’m here for you always. You and Gabe, Sweetie." She kissed her forehead and rocked her.

“Never letting go Gabriela,” she whispered into her hair before kissing her on the head. The nurse walks in and doesn’t even ask when Shay motions down at Gabby and mouths an apology; the nurse nods and begins cleaning up the mess.

“ Im ..  Im -so so- orryyy ,” Gabby cries out,

“ Shh shh shh , sweetie there’s nothing to be sorry about, none of this and I mean none of this is your fault, we’ll get through it together. I promise,” Shay manages before Gabe begins to cry as well.

“Everyone’s jus crying today huh,” Shay jokes as she wipes away the tears she didn’t even realize were there.

“Do you want me to get him or hold you a bit longer,” she asks Gabby. She felt it was better to let Gabby decide what she wanted to do. Whether she wanted to let go or not was her decision. She let go reluctantly.

“Could you bring him to lie in bed with us,” Gabby asks softly before sniffling,

“Of course sweetie,” Shay responds before using her thumb to wipe away the tear and kiss Gabby softly on the forehead. She does as requested and they lay there. Gabby stares into Shays eyes and then admires Gabriel.Comfortable. They remain that way until Gabby’s hitched breathing levels. Shay goes into her bag and grabs a giant T-shirt for Gabby to put on because she's  prety  sure the hospital gown they put Gabby in is thinner than paper. She fishes around for some loose yoga pants as well and helps as Gabby slowly gets into them. Once she's in new clothes she passes out, Gabe falls asleep shortly after and so does Shay. 

Shay wakes up a little over three hours later and finds Dawson is still asleep and Gabe is just laying there on her chest, not making a peep. She scoots over to make space and places him between them both before making an attempt at calling  Severide . As she makes her exit from the bed She hears Gabby muffled question

“Where are you going,” Shay freezes

“ Gonna  call Kelly, see if he knows how Casey got those flowers in here,”

“MMM,” Gabby mumbled loudly before dozing back off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What do you mean you told him when she was in  labour ,” Shay hissed over the phone at  Severide . The anger he could hear being breathed into the phone let him know to tread lightly and tell the  truh , Or else.

“He kept asking and I kept telling him she didn’t want him to know but he kept pestering me about it,”

“You IDIOT,” Shay hissed again raising her voice at him. Poor Guy.

“Look Shay I’m sorry okay but he’s the father, he wanted to know. I-I, I couldn’t say no he’s still my friend and yeah he was an ass for leaving but, but..,” He stopped talking and sighed, Shay sighed as well,

“I know, I’m sorry. But  Kel , he left her here, by herself, he left when he found out she was pregnant, the night he found out she was pregnant he left. Don’t you remember any of this? I left for an entire week and then moved in with her to help her out. He wasn’t even man enough to stay the first month; he left that same night, all because he didn't want children, neither was he ready to fully settle down with Dawson.”

“He never told me any of this, but neither did you, but I’m sorry Shay I didn’t know. This- he… he’s an asshole,”  Severide  said aloud on the other end and Shay snorted,

“You  think..listen  I'm  gonna  head back in there and check on Gabby. Talk to you later  Kel ,"

"Sure thing Shay, I'm sorry again for that, it's my fault," 

"No, it isn't if he wasn't such a wuss and a quitter none of this would've happened,"

"You're being nice, he's more than a wuss, but Yeah. Okay I'll let you get back to Gabby,"

"Kay, Bye,"

"Bye." 

Shay slowly made her way back into the room, she noticed Gabby had woken up and was rubbing Gabe's tummy,

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look with a baby," Shay softly said with a smile. Gabby smiled back, but didn't answer. Shay continued with the compliments.

"Seriously, you were glowing when you were pregnant, your ass looked extra amazing in jeans, your smile just made my days so much better. Dawson you're a bombshell, even when you waddle like a penguin. You are picture perfect Gabriela."

"Come here," Gabby says sweetly and Shay concedes. She leans into the bed and Gabby says,

"closer," very lowly, almost seductively. So Shay moves in closer; once again Gabby says,

"closer," same rhythm same octave, same oozing sex appeal. Shay slightly falters and hesitates before she's so close she's breathing in Gabby's air, she's smelling Gabby's insanely relaxing scent, their noses are touching and Shay can feel herself hitch in breathing, her eyes are fixed on Gabby as Gabby's are fixed on her. Her mouth slightly agape and the light wispy breaths she takes in can be heard. Gabby closes the gap almost instantly, wasting no time, she whispers across Shay's lips

"I need a toothbrush," before she giggles against her friend's lips and kisses her. It wasn't just a kiss. Gabby had pressed her lips lightly against Shay's, breathing in Shay's lust and breathing out her excitement and playful demeanor. She heard herself whimper slightly and Shay merely made a squeak. Shay's eyes had dazed shut but the shock of it all make them look surprised though her lids were closed. Just as quickly as Gabby had kissed her she slowly pulled away allowing her fingertips to lightly glide across the base of Shay's chin.

"Thank you," she giggled and leaned back,  rasing  her eyebrow in pure satisfaction.

"Mean," was all Shay could manage to dribble out in the best shaken breath she could manage,

"You're the one who lets me do it," Gabby said matter of  factly , and she was right, Shay told her had she ever just felt the need to release herself and kiss someone she was always up for it.Gabby didn't take advantage she just enjoyed the way her endorphins rushed when she kissed Shay,

"Stupid toothbrush," Shay lightly mutters. She gets the toothbrush and hands it over with toothpaste a cup full of water and another empty one to spit out the excess. Shay watches as she holds Gabe and lets Gabby brush her teeth, she takes the time to change the little guy, but meeting a really big surprise,

"WHAT THE,"

"SHAY!," Gabby shouts at her and shakes her head. Shay's mouth pins and curls shut before she nods reluctantly,

"Gabe, what have you eaten dude,"

"He's been on breastmilk unless you managed to get him to drink a smoothie," Gabby says through each scrub of her teeth. She spits in one cup and rinses and spits and rinses again before scrubbing a little more for good measure and gargling and spitting out the last bit. She waits patiently for Shay to finish with Gabe and rest him back into his crib before she takes the cups and washes both out in the bathroom sink. When she returns Gabby says

"I need help taking a bath,"

"Okay, come on little penguin, let's get you  clean,"Shay  says as she makes her way around to the next side of Gabby's bed. She pushes Gabe's crib aside and holds out her left arm in a semi circle so she can slide it behind Gabby's back when she got up. Gabby inched out the bed and was able to stand, surprisingly enough she felt okay but still held on for support. They made their way into the bathroom and Shay helped Gabby sit on the closed toilet seat whilst she washed the already clean tub they had specially made and prepared for pregnant women, and set the water to a nice steam. She remembered Gabby preferred to have everything  infuriateingly  hot than to have it even close to lukewarm. Gabby watched with wide brown eyes and a smile on her face as Shay consistently checked the water temperature. When she was done She gave Gabby a choice of either,

"Lavender scented, or," Shay squints, "Whatever this thing is,"

"Both," Gabby nodded laughing. Shay's eyebrow quirked,

"Sure," she asked holding up the one she couldn't name, that might've had something to do with the label being practically peeled off the bottle, but eh she tried.

"Yes," Gabby says in that seductive husky voice of hers. "And it's vanilla," She ends before reaching out and lightly plucking the bottle from Shay's hand. She stood up and walked right into Shay's personal space and once again the air got thick and Shay's breathing hitched whilst Gabby stood there with passion in her eyes,

"Shay," she barely squeaks out. Shay gulps,

"Uh- Uhuh "

"Help," Gabby crookedly smiles at her partner. She relaxes and her smile doesn't fade.

"O-kay," Shay breathes out, finally at ease. She helps get Gabby out of her shirt, but it's not easy for her. They both "Drop the soap" intentionally of course.

Gabby wraps her arms tightly around Shay's neck and stares her blonde friend in the eyes. She smiles intently at her, megawatt in Shay's opinion. Her eyes have darkened with lust and want. Her body temperature has risen to the degree that if she doesn't get the relief she craves soon she may blow. Gabby then bows her head and gets insanely close to Shay's lips, ghosting a breath across them. She smiles deviously, and the view Shay has of her vanishes as she now presses her lips  aginst  the base of Shay's neck. Gabby uses her thumb and forefinger to tilt Shay's head back slightly and keep a light grip on her chin. She opens her mouth and her lips latch on to exposed skin. She licks at the spot she's claimed- lips still firmly latched on to the blonde, then she sucks at a different spot, hard, eliciting a moan from Shay. She places soft kisses up the frame of Shay's neck, stopping just at her chin before she bites it with a devilish grin on her face and leans back. Gabby allows her tongue to trace its way up Shay's beautifully chiseled jaw bone and stop just at her ear. She nibbles her ear kissing her way back down the blonde's body to her collar bone. She's obviously at ease and happy in Shay's embrace. She likes the way Shay loosely had her hands resting on her waist. Her thumbs stroking the sides of her tummy and her long fingers running up and down her back. Now Shay's fingers are trembling at her frame and tightening their grip onto Gabby every time the brunette bites or breathes against her flush white skin. It didn't help either that the button down she'd been wearing failed to keep her hardened nipples in check. Gabby had twisted her fists into the material just where Shay's chest was exposed and she bent down only so much to suck down the medial frame . Shay's head lolled back and her eyes  dazily  shut themselves, her mouth opened and her breathing became raspy. She grabs hold of Gabby to keep herself standing as the brunette makes quick work of undoing her shirt and sitting her on the closed toilet seat.  Gabby's stops for a moment and Shay whimpers in protest. Shay's sea blue eyes have changed to a darker shade, her skin is glistening from the light sweat induced teasing Gabby had put her through and her body is warm. It takes all of her not to devour the woman in seconds. Shay's face is now being cradled by Gabriela and there's that beautiful smile again, the one that made her fall in love with the brunette from day one, she mouths the words "I love you," to Shay and her eyes begin to sparkle as Shay can tell she's near tears. Gabby places her lips against Shay's and holds it there. It's small, but it's enough to  enduce  a spark filled moment between her and Shay. Instead of pulling away she begins to crave more of Shay, so much more it starts to deafen her. All the sounds around her are muffled and her only focus is to taste Shay, to feel Shay, to be felt- by Shay. With Shay sat, Gabby leans into her to kiss her. Shay's hand rest at her sides, lightly. She then allows her fingers to snake their way down Gabby's sides until her hands have to go further south so her palms glide down the shorter woman's thighs, stopping just at the hem of the shirt. She intentionally places her palms right back on Gabby's thighs, her fingers  mould  to the shape of Gabby's hips as she slowly and teasingly raises them, taking the shirt up with her, though her fingers are solely focused on Gabby's ass, then they stop at her waist. There it is, that soft olive skin. She looks up into Gabby's eyes and the brunette nods for her to continue. Shay wastes no time in raising the hem of the shirt, rising as it goes to pull it over Gabby's head.Gabby complies and raises her arms, the look of want back into her eyes. Shay tosses the shirt and kneels down right in front of Gabby. Her hands are once again at the brunettes sides as she stares her intently in the eyes whilst kissing her stomach in odd spots. She slides the yoga pants off of her and Gabby steps out of them. There before her stands a naked, glowing, hot even after pregnancy, Gabriela. Shay stands back up and presses her lips lightly against Gabby's. She heavily breathes in before releasing her and backs away. Evilly she motions to the tub for Gabby to get in.  Classic Shay!  Gabby's eyes go from seductive to shocked and she practically whines her disapproval,

"Get in," Shay tells her before kissing her cheek quickly.

"Mean," Gabby mutters lightly with the cutest pout in god damn history on her face,

"You're the one who lets me do it," Shay winks at her with nothing but cynical  behaviour  leaking from it.

"You suck Leslie Elizabeth Shay,"

"I also lick," Shay quipped before she lost it laughing. Gabby rolled her eyes before smiling at her friend.

"Insufferable," She comments,

"You still love me,"

"I know," Gabby said it as if it pained her in the most sarcastic manner possible.


End file.
